Oh Happy Day
by Chauncesjourney
Summary: Luke builds up the strength to ask Noah a HUGE question. Please note that I don't own NUKE nor do I own As The World Turns. This story does contain guy on guy action. Don't like then don't read. Otherwise, enjoy! Chauncesjourney
1. Chapter 1: Would you

A/N: Ok, so I was thinking that these two need a little spice in their love life. So don't hate if it's a bit... oh whats the word... dull? Don't forget to review. =) Enjoy!

Oh Happy Day

Chapter 1: Would you…

Today is the day that Luke never thought would come, the day that his and Noah's life would change forever. It has been exactly two years since Luke and Noah had met at the T.V station, two years since they fell in deep and passionate love…

"Hey, are you about ready?" Noah asked Luke, while walking into the bedroom, over to Luke who was wearing the usual jeans, sweater. Noah went behind Luke, who had been standing in front of the mirror. He put an arm around Luke's right shoulder, resting his head on Luke's left shoulder. "You look great you know that?" He said, turning his head and gave Luke a quick kiss on the cheek.

Luke took a big sigh before he answered. "Awe, you're so sweet, and you're not too bad yourself." Luke stated, looking Noah over. Noah was wearing jeans, and the usual button down plaid shirt, that was slightly tight, showing off the muscle that he had. Luke loved it when Noah wore a button down shirt, even more when he ripped it off of him. "I think we better get going, don't want to be late." Luke said, taking Noah's hand and guiding out of the room, and down to the truck.

Luke and Noah were silent as the rode in the car, but who really needed to talk when you're in love. Noah was driving, and Luke was half leaning on Noah, who had his arm around Luke. "So, what is the special occasion? I mean, besides our anniversary? " Noah finally asked, squeezing Luke a little. He thought that it was odd when Luke told him to make sure that there was nothing planned for tonight.

"You'll find out, but you're just going to have to wait." Luke said, he wasn't going to give Noah a hint at all, and the only other person who knew about this was Holden. Luke had to get some advice from him before tonight. Then before they knew it the two of them were at the restaurant. They got out of the car, holding hands and went inside.

It was getting around nine at night, and the food was great, and the lit candles were, champagne was great. It was going perfectly, and Luke knew that it was finally time. "Ok, so there is something that I have to say." Luke said, looking into Noah's eyes, and taking his hands into his own.

"What is it?' Noah asked, somewhat worried, and nervous, he was playing out all of the possible things that could go wrong at this second. Then he looked into Luke's eyes and all of a sudden, he felt all of his worries disappear.

Luke began, "Two years ago, I met you at the T.V station, and when I first saw you, I knew that I had fallen hard. It was then, that we had began our lives together, and then there was your father. I also knew you were the one when you kept on coming back to me, even when I told you not to and to stay away. I love you more than you will ever know.

" When I'm with you I feel so safe and carefree, I don't think I'd ever be able to make it this far. I know that we have had a lot of adventures together, and I was hoping that you'd want to spend many more with me. So, I was wondering, if," Luke was getting a little choked up. Noah had tears forming in his eyes. "Noah, will you marry me?" Luke asked, a tear escaping and slowly rolling down his cheek.

Noah picked up his hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you." Noah said, leaning in, and lightly putting his lips on Luke's. Then they were passionately kissing. Luke was first to break the kiss; he called the waiter over and asked for the check. Then soon they were on their way back to their home.

"I love you so much." Noah said, reaching an arm out and pulling Luke over to him again. "I never would of thought that you would propose tonight. I can't believe WE are going to get married." Noah said as he was pulling into their parking space.

"I love you too, I'm just happy that you said yes. I'm going to admit it, I was a little scared that you'd say no." Luke said, blushing at the thought, now it seemed silly. They were now walking into their apartment, that's when Noah pushed Luke to the wall, holding his arms above his head. Then giving him a long kiss.

"How could I ever say no to you? Now, why don't we take this somewhere else?" Noah asked, just then Luke got his hands free and ripped Noah's shirt open, as if to answer the question.


	2. Chapter 2: Great News

A/N: Ok, so like I know that some of you guy's will want to read/see/hear what happens in Luke and Noah's… _intimate,_ moments. If you just so happen to want them, just send me a PM and we'll see about getting them to you. XD Enjoy!

3 ~Chauncesjourney~

Oh Happy Day

Chapter 2: Great News

It was the morning after Luke asked one of the biggest questions in his life. He was laying down next to Noah in their bed, resting on his elbow. All he was doing was just looking down at Noah, watching this beautiful man sleep. Luke still couldn't believe that Noah said yes, it all seemed like just a dream.

Luke put his hand on Noah's face, rubbing Noah's cheek bone with his thumb, then Luke saw Noah's lips curl into a little smile, and then his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." Noah said, reaching his hand to the back of Luke's head and pulling him down for a soft, gentle kiss.

"Good Morning," Luke said, against Noah's lips, it was a little muffled but Noah under stood. Then Luke pulled away, Noah whimpering a little. "Should we go out for breakfast or do you want to eat something hear?" Luke asked, emphasizing the word "hear". He was looking down at Noah, to see what his answer would be.

Noah put that thinking look on his face, biting his bottom lip, and looking up, deep in thought. Luke couldn't stand when he did that it just drove him wild. "How about we just eat some breakfast in bed?" Noah asked, making a seductive voice, well, the best he could.

"Alright, what do you want?" Luke asked, pulling the covers off, exposing his and part of Noah's bare skin. The cool air sent goose bumps on Noah's leg, and on Luke's back. Then Noah reached out and grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him back into bed.

"Actually, there's just one thing that I'm in the mood for, and I don't think you could make it in the kitchen." Noah said, more seductively then the last time, kissing Luke on the lips, then moving his kisses to Luke's jaw, then the spot where Luke's jaw an ear connect. That just sent sparks through Luke's body. Noah kept kissing his way down until he was under the covers.

"No UH!" Luke shouted.

***

Luke and Noah were in the car, it was about five o'clock at night and the two were on their way to Snyder Farm. Luke told everyone that he had some big news, and that he wanted everyone over for dinner. Noah reached his hand out and took Luke's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Got butterflies?" Noah asked, he could see that Luke was looking a little nervous. "You know that it's going to go great." He made sure to give Luke's hand another squeeze for reassurance.

Luke looked at Noah, and squeezed back. "I know, I just don't know how _some _people are going to take it." Luke said, and Noah knew whom he was talking about. Even though Damian seemed ok with Luke being gay, also seemed ok with Noah being his boyfriend, or now fiancé. Noah too did question how Damian would take the news about getting married.

It wasn't long before they were at the farm; Luke got out and smelled the air. _Home, _he thought. He walked to the front of the truck and met up with Noah, grabbing Noah's hand and entwining their fingers together, and they both walked into the house. When they walked into the kitchen Luke's grandmother greeted them. "How are you boys doing today? I haven't seen you in forever." She said, hugging them both.

"Hey grandma," Luke said, reaching out for another hug. "have you seen mom and dad yet?" He asked, walking over to the stove, peaking into the oven door, smelling the great aroma that was coming from it. Luke's grandmother ran over and slapped his hand away.

"Hey now," She said, making sure that he wasn't into anything he shouldn't be. "Your parents are in the living room, as for Damian and the rest, they're on their way." She finished, picking up a lid on one of the pots on the stove, stirring the contents a little. So Luke and Noah, went and left her to do make the rest of the food, and went into the living room.

When they got in, Holden and Lilly were sitting on the couch, and again, were greeted with hugs and kisses. "So what are we here for?" Lilly asked, trying to probe for some information. But then Holed interrupted her.

"Now Lilly, they're going to tell everyone together, let them be." He said, and Lilly knew that Holden must've known _something._ Then Lucinda came into the room.

"Hello Lucinda," Noah said, as she went over and gave him a hug along with everyone else in the room. _So far so good, _Noah said to himself, he knew that things were going to go great. He just had the weirdest feeling like something was going to go wrong. "I think I'm going to go and see if your grandma needs any help in the kitchen." Noah, said, turning Luke around by his shoulder.

"Ok, I'm sure she'll need it." Luke, said, giving Noah a small kiss. Noah could only smile. Then he was off to the kitchen. On his way he could see the rest of Luke's family come into the room. Right before he was able to get to the door, it opened and Luke's grandmother was there,.

"Come and get it." She said, waving them all into the dinning room/kitchen. Slowly everyone was leaving the room, and Damian brushed passed Noah, nudging him a little. Right before Noah went through the doors, Luke grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute," Luke said, giving Noah a look of fear in his eyes. "Are you scared?" Luke asked, sounding kind of nervous. Then Noah reached out and pulled Luke into his arms, rubbing Luke's back. He was drawing lazy circles into his back, trying to calm down the blond haired beauty that was in his arms.

"It's going to be fine, I'm going to be right here with you." Noah said, still holing onto him, tracing circles onto Luke's back, then turning his head and kissing Luke on the cheek. All that Luke could do was to burry his face into the space where Noah's neck connected to his shoulder. Then Noah just kissed his hair on the top of his head. "It'll be ok, I promise."

"Ok," Luke said, but still not letting go. Then he decided it was time to go into the room and tell them the good news. Luke guided Noah into the room, holding his hand. When they entered the room everyone was starring at them, dying to know what all the hype was about. Then Luke and Noah walked and stood by their usual seats.

"So what's the big news you two?" Faith asked, being slightly impatient with her brother.

"Well, as many of you know, me and Noah have been together for two years now, and we have been through things that most couples could only dream of." Luke stated, Noah, just put his arm around Luke, and leaning into him a little bit. "So, last night while we were celebrating our anniversary, I asked Noah, if he would marry me." Luke turned his head to Noah; he was getting a little choked up. So Noah decided to finish the announcement.

"I said yes obviously, and we're getting married next month. We just couldn't wait to tell you guys. I just hope that you don't mid adding an extra person to your family." Noah said, looking at all of the faces before him.

"Oh, Noah," Lilly said, "You've always been apart of this family. I'm so excited!" She exclaimed, getting out of her chair and gave them both a hug. Soon followed by the rest of the family. Except for Damian, he didn't get up at all. He didn't look quite the happiest, and Noah could see it, he just hoped that Luke didn't see it. Noah could also see that Damian was already cooking up something to stop this marriage, but what?


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

Oh Happy Day

Chapter 3: Plans

Things were going great, Damian didn't try to start anything, but Noah could sense that he wasn't the happiest person at the table. Everyone was asking Noah about how and when Luke proposed, Faith seemed to be the most intrigued person. She kept asking about what they were going to do for the wedding and who was going to be the wedding party. Luke could tell that she wanted to be part of it.

Noah put his left hand down and under the table to grab Luke's hand and gave it a squeeze. Luke knew that this was all still a lot for Noah to handle, but he squeezed back to make Noah feel reassured. "So, we were wondering if we could possibly have the wedding here, if that's ok with you grandma." Luke finally asked, after being asked where the wedding was going to take place. Everyone was looking at Emma; they knew that she wasn't quite on the bandwagon when Noah slept at the farm in the beginning.

Emma took a sip of her beverage before she could muster up an answer. "Well, I don't see why not, when are you boy's going to have it?" She asked, looking more at Noah, than she was at Luke. Noah couldn't believe that she was ok with it. "'Cause we're going to need to get a _lot _of things if we're going to have a wedding here on Snyder Farm." She said, with a small laugh.

The boys looked at each other and Noah could see a big ear-to-ear grin, the kind that melted his heart, and one that could make Noah says yes to anything. "Well," Noah started to say, clearing his throat a little, and breaking his gaze at Luke, I'm pretty sure that we're going to have it here like…" Noah trailed off, he and Luke never really thought about it. So, he looked over at his fiancé hoping that he could answer the question better than he did.

Luke gave Noah's hand a squeeze for comfort then said, "Next week, now I know that it's not much time, but I know that it's going to be great." Noah was kind of amazed that Luke could say that with such confidence, but Noah wasn't too sure if it was only because Noah was right there with him. Noah just kept looking at Luke, not even realizing that no one was talking now. He looked around the table and saw that some people were starting to get up.

"Son, could I talk to you outside for a moment?" Damian asked, grabbing Luke's arm, and walking to the door. Luke gave Noah a look, one that kind of said, _I told you so. _All Luke was able to do was go outside with Damian, as if he even had a choice in the matter. Once they were out of the house and into the mudroom, Damian started his lecture. "Luke, are you sure that you want to go and get married? I mean, it's great that you want to start a family, but… with Noah?"

Luke couldn't believe his ears, he knew that Damian was probably going to say or do something. Deep down inside he knew that Damian didn't mean what he said about being ok with Luke being gay. "Yes Damian," Luke said, exasperated already, "Look, I'm in love with Noah, and he's in love with me. There is nothing that is going to get in the way of this. Wait…I thought that you were ok with Noah and me?" Luke asked, trying to corner Damian in a lie, just so he could prove to himself that Damian was truly evil.

"I am, it's just I don't think that you should,' Damian tried to say something, but then Luke cut him off.

"You still just can't get it, I'm GAY Damian, and I am going to get married to Noah, and there's nothing you can do about it. Heh, and to think I though you had changed, it looks like my dad was right about you." Luke said, getting angrier by the second. Clenching his fists, trying not to go at it with Damian, Luke turned on his heals and started to walk away, but Damian grabbed his arm. Luke swung his fist and was ready to hit Damian.

Noah, was at the sink, and looked up and saw the scene unfold and decided that the _private _talk was over. Noah shut the water off and waked out the door to his boyfriend, and saw that Luke was going to punch Damian. Noah ran over and stopped Luke's arm in mid air. "LUKE! What are you doing?" Noah turned Luke around and starred him straight in the eyes, seeing anger, then Luke's eyes changed to sorrow. "Damian, I think this conversations done, you better leave." Noah said, nudging his head to the left towards the door.

Damian just huffed off back into the house, then the boys were alone. Luke wrapped himself in Noah, as Noah had his arms open. Luke went straight to his spot; it was times like these that Luke would bury his head in Noah's neck. Noah could hear Luke trying to say something between sobs. "Everyone was right, I never should have trusted Damian, he wasn't ok with it. I just bought it, and he knew I would. Oh Noah," Luke sobbed against Noah's now soaked neck.

Noah squeezed the blonde haired boy even tighter and hushed and cooed to him saying, "Sh, it's going to be alright, I know it will. Shh, the only thing that matters is that we have each other. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Shh, I'm hear, I'm hear." Noah was trying to comfort Luke, and knew that he was going to have to have a special talk with Damian latter. As of right now he had to take care of Luke, because Luke was his top family, and top priority. Always.


End file.
